


complex

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:12:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: literally incest, not clickbait. enjoy!





	complex

**Author's Note:**

>   * **Author’s notes:** Incest. It’s fucking incest. Go nuts.
>   * **Warnings:** read the tags. 
>   * **Additional notes:** Jihoon is 19. Soonyoung is 20. Seungcheol is 21. They’re all in uni.
> 


Soonyoung has always been obsessed with innocence.

And his kid brother was the embodiment of it.

The perfect imagery of a smooth pink complexion hidden under garments just as velvety as his skim that always lengths down to the softness of his palms, sweater paws that would cling around Soonyoung’s wrist.

Jihoon would use both hands around the other’s hand, Soonyoung’s heart squeezing tighter inside his chest at how much it expands with the constricting of his lungs every time he witnesses Jihoon doing this to him.

Looking too lithe for his age, too delicate. Everything about this boy is bright yet subtle, from the shine on his lips, to the twinkle in his eyes. Jihoon had pastel pink hair that’s as pale as the blush on his cheeks and the dust on his nose every time the temperature drops too cold for his liking.

His skin is easily bruised. Soonyoung thinks Jihoon is too delicate to even exist.

His tiny little Jihoonie who was brought up to this world, sheltered and untainted.

He holds such an immaculate concept around him that Soonyoung is too scared to even reach out for a single touch.

Afraid that a simple press of his fingertips along the surface of his skin would leave yellow bruises too dark for his liking.

But wasn’t Jihoon specifically made for that? To be painted in colors. Isn’t that why he was blessed with such fair complexion? Soonyoung sees innocence as an empty canvas and he’s here to make a masterpiece out of Jihoon.

Jihoon has a knack for creating a mess and it’s Soonyoung’s forte to clean up after him. That’s how the two grew up.

But Jihoon also has a terrible talent of making ugly things look beautiful. It’s such a deceiving trait to have. Almost has Soonyoung spellbound for the first time he tested this out.

It started with a applying pressure to the area, dark blues mixed with blotched purples, they look like petals blooming over green veins in a clear undertone. Soonyoung is left in awe to believe his brother is made of forest fire.

It follows with few angry red lines left by the scratches of fingernails and the first time Soonyoung runs his pads over the swollen shapes so gently, Jihoon is fooled to think he’s made of braille and he’s nothing more than an open book for Soonyoung to read, to explore, to caress.

To love blindly is to love foolishly.

It continues with Jihoon moaning out to stop every damn time he feels Soonyoung’s nails dig into his skin, but he knows these are empty words of begging because he counts each damn crescent-shaped dent on his skin like they’re made of stars, still stinging.

Soonyoung had a habit of spoiling beautiful things. Unfortunately, this fixation spreads to one person and that is Jihoon.

This Jihoon with the cat-like eyes and thin, doll-like lips. This Jihoon with the fluffy hair and the creamy thighs. This Jihoon who blushes at every little skinship, he ends up avoiding it and simply getting angry if anybody else initiates it. There’s one exception to this, though.

"Jihoonie." The name leaves Soonyoung's lips as soon as the smaller male was pressed against the wall. More so, Jihoon was shoved. Knocking the air out of his lungs. Quickly replaced with fire when Soonyoung kicks the door close and Jihoon has to jump in fright of the sound it made. "What a delicate little thing you are."

In Soonyoung's eyes, Jihoon could read three things: anger, impatience and loss of control.

Jihoon shakes his head, a little too quick, almost in a rush to bounce off the compliment he's given.

As though, he did not deserve it. As though, he’s been a bad, bad boy.

But his palms remain open. Pressed flat against the wall of the corridor they entered. Obedient. Compliant. Awaiting.

Anticipating.

Their parents are away. There's a text message in Soonyoung's phone to prove it, along with a quick reminder to feed his baby brother.

He's going to be fed, alright.

The spare key Jihoon used, now in his pocket, was also proof they were alone in the house.

Soonyoung jumps onto Jihoon like a predator to a prey.

Jihoon is lithe, too petite. A hold on the waist and Soonyoung has the boy out of his feet, dangling above the floor.

 There’s a hot muscle sliding against Jihoon’s tongue when he moans out a protest and Jihoon loses his will to fight because Soonyoung’s pressing his lips against Jihoon like he knows exactly where to push.

When Soonyoung tilts his head to one side, Jihoon turns the other way. When Jihoon tries to move his lips against Soonyoung, he could feel his tongue get pushed back, could feel the threat of a teeth tearing supple skin.

Jihoon’s head is dizzy, to get attacked this hungrily. He could touch the desire from Soonyoung that Jihoon’s fingertips are buzzing from the nervousness and adrenaline. _God, yes. Bruise me. Claim me, show me who’s boss._

“Fuck, baby. I can’t get enough of you. C’mere.” The noises Jihoon makes are so fucking sweet.

_Daddy, yes. Give it to me. Make me yours._

This kiss, as Soonyoung sees it, is warm and rushed, panic and lust mixing together that has the tiny male kicking his legs until his knees finds its way to cling to Soonyoung's waist. “Ahw, look at that. Look at my baby boy, so gorgeous.”

“Fuck you!” Shit. The grunt Jihoon lets out turns into a whine when Soonyoung steps back to slide his index finger upwards and across Jihoon’s spinal cord, creating goosebumps the smaller male didn’t even want to have in the first place and he twists in place, back arching and the top of his head hitting the wall.

God, his brother is too good at this and Jihoon is so inexperienced. He still can’t believe they’re related.

"We can't fuck here." Jihoon's voice is small, just like the rest of him.

Soonyoung could feel his cock throb inside his jeans, his hips rutting forward. Jihoon cusses like a sailor in public, but never in front of his family members. There’s a line one must never cross, but when he’s alone with Soonyoung like this.

Oh, this kid gets fucking filthy.

"Fuck, say that again?"

"We can't fuck in a corridor, dumbass." Comes out right after the gasp, his mouth is open. Lips thick with spit, glossy and swollen and Soonyoung swears the kid is drooling.

Fuck. So much for going with a dead monotone voice for an answer.

Jihoon’s eyes goes wide. All from the fact Soonyoung has his boner rolling up Jihoon's clothed ass, practically bouncing the boy on him to the wall. _Cock. Soonyoung’s cock. Soonyoung’s cock is thick and hard and rocking against me, I made Soonyoung like this. He’s rutting like the horny teenager he is all because of me._

"S-stop." This has got to be a wet dream.

Soonyoungi absolutely loves it when Jihoon tries too hard to resist whining. His voice just comes out higher a pitch more than usual. It's cuter than seeing the boy's hands bunched into fist with Soonyoung's scrunched up shirt in their hold. "Stop being so fucking horny and put me down."

"And then what?" Soonyoung pushes Jihoon's body to the wall. A crash.

There is grunting and there is growling. Teeth out and scowling. Hands on either side of Jihoon. Not sure if the action is out of protectiveness or possessiveness anymore.

Soonyoung is fucking pissed. And he doesn't care if he's not carrying the boy.

If Jihoonie really is a big boy now, he would know how to cling to Soonyoung for his dear life because his older brother is no longer supporting him with his arm around him.

Jihoon yelps, closes in and hunches his back, spine aching from the pressure of the wall and having to use his knees to keep himself up on Soonyoung was becoming too uncomfortable. "S-Soonyoung. This hurts—"

"Like I would let you run the fuck away from me? You think I can't catch you? I can’t pin you down and fuck you onto the floor like an animal—"

"Oh, my god— Soonyoung— stop, please? Just fucking stop." Jihoon opens his mouth, a silent gasp taking over as he feels himself back away from Soonyoung and fuck himself against the wall, one hand around Soonyoung’s neck and the other flying to the wall for support, “Sh-shit, hyung— “

"Ahw, what’s that, baby? Are you leaking? Is my little kitty wet from the thought of his older brother entering him and filling him up to the brim like the bad slut that he is? Why is your mouth open like that, huh? Can't take it anymore? Should I give you my cock to shut you the fuck up, Jihoonie—"

"Fuck off, Soonyoung!" And Jihoon is shaking, body stiffening after realizing Soonyoung has stopped the friction of his hips and he’s slightly embarrassed to believe it was Jihoon himself who was gyrating hungrily down his brother's thick bulging cock. Humiliated at the idea that Soonyoung might be speaking the truth.

Every time he clenches and unclenches his asshole, a dribble of precum leaks out of his weeping cock. "I'm so wet, you need to stop talking like this." And he's speaking in harsh, rushed whispers.

Breathing in air like he's drowning, like there's not enough oxygen in the room, like he's not the one burying his own face on Soonyoung's neck to suck on something because fuck it, he'd use his own thumbs if he could but right now he needs balance and support to properly feel that cock between his ass.

"Just fuck me."

"But I thought you said we can't fuck in the corridor?" There's a smile to Soonyoung's answer, proud and so full of himself. If Jihoon didn't want something from him now, he would have smacked him upside the head.

"Fuck me in your bedroom." He is whining. Lee Jihoon is whining.

Ladies and gentlemen, this has been a quick round and Soonyoung is the winner.

"No, can do. You think I'll listen to you? After wearing such shorts to class?”

"I already said I was sorry!"

"You never fucking apologized properly, you fucking liar!"

Jihoon starts crying and Soonyoung has to catch him before falling off because when Jihoon cries, it's a shaking mess of bawling his eyes out and closed fist rubbing angrily at a contorted face that gets Soonyoung’s heart squeezing.

Either that or his lungs are constricting, unable to breathe because Jihoon crying is the prettiest fucking disaster he's ever witnessed.

“I'm sorry. Jihoonie is sorry. Jihoonie is so sorry f-for putting on cute clothes w-without daddy's permission." Fuck, _fuck_.

Fuck. Soonyoung's ears are ringing so hard he couldn't hear how loud the thud was when he drops to his knees and forces Jihoon to the hardwood floor, on his stomach, just how Jihoon likes it. His favorite position.

"That's right, who's your daddy, baby princess?"

A gasp, a gulp and a cry. Jihoon stretches his limbs to try and slide out of his grip and crawl away but a weight is thrown at the back of his thighs.

"Soon— Soonyoung is—" He chokes out, the denim shorts already being pulled down to have a plump, soft ass in the shape of round mounds come to exposure. "Daddy, no!"

He earns a slap and Soonyoung is fascinated every damn time how Jihoon's skin turns red so quickly.

"Oh, my god! Daddy is punishing me!" His pelvic tenses. Knees leaving the floor, toes curling and his entire body turns into stone as he rides out his cum.

His eyes roll back as his hips were the only thing that moves, a spasm of thrusts before spurts of white gunk comes out in tight ropes below him.

Some clinging on his stomach, to his chin and down to the floor beneath him. A disgusting squelching nose being made when his limbs relax and go boneless, body dropping flushed against the floor as he feels the residue in between his chest and the floor.

Jihoon cringes.

Soonyoung found the response so hot.

Seungcheol is so going to see the white stuff on the floor. Soonyoung is scoring more than what he bargained for tonight.

"Yes, daddy's punishing you and baby Jihoonie is taking it so well, aren't you? Look at you, ruining your cute sweater for me. This is what I specifically told you, didn’t I? Don't wear anything that would make you look fuckable outside, but what did you do? You disobeyed daddy. You had eyes on you, turning heads from left and right. You wouldn't listen—"

"It was the fucking shorts, you dumbfuck. This is my favorite sweater, you piece of shit—"

Oh? Going to defy Soonyoung now that he has gotten his long-awaited orgasm? He gets another slap.

And another, and another. Just one more for good measure. Oh, look at that. Jihoon can't stop sobbing, ass red and raw. "Bad little kitty. You dare talk to your oppa like that?"

"C-Cheollie punishes me better than you do!"

Soonyoung remembers exactly what got him riled up. He gives Jihoon one last hard smack that it made Soonyoung's eyes water from the sting. If it left a pang on his palm, imagine the tender pain it had been for Jihoon. The kid's literally digging his nails across the floor, shorts off his legs now. Said legs spread open and inviting.

Soonyoung’s in between them, admiring the way the sweater was riding up Jihoon's backside at how high in the air Jihoon's ass is.

He chuckles. Soonyoung has the courage, the audacity, the disrespect to laugh against Jihoon's ass, spreading his ass cheeks and kissing the center in between of it. It's hot to the touch of Soonyoung's lips. Soonyoung might have gotten carried away with the punishment. Even his own palm felt numb.

He laughs even harder, seeing his baby brother's ass clench repeatedly. He gives the entrance a quick lick and Jihoon cries out a "Fuck you!"

"Of course, you'd like Cheol's punishments more. They're much for tamer, much less sexual." Soonyoung sucks in a skin, bites it right after because what's pleasure without pain, right? "Than this, than what we do."

"Are you gonna be a bad baby boy and tell him we've been fucking?"

"Maybe I had enough of this! M-Maybe I will…" Jihoon is mumbling. Cheol had always been a smart kid and Jihoon is sure that despite the fact He and Soonyoung never tells Seungcheol a word of what they do. He knows the oldest of the trio has an idea of what the they’re doing behind closed doors.

Seungcheol probably doesn't wanna address it.

He chooses to ignore it.

Who in their right mind would want to be a part of what fucked up shit Jihoon and Soonyoung is in now?

When Soonyoung leans in to press his lips against the shell of Jihoon's ears, it's not just the warm breath tickling his ear that makes him twist away. It's the pulsing cock mounting inside his entrance. "W-wait, can't you at least prep me—?"

"You really gonna tell him?" Soonyoung's voice is low and dangerous, fueled with jealousy and rage. Jihoon has been a teasefuck all day, sporting his legs in their university like everyone had the right— like every _peasant_ on campus has the fucking privilege to bask on those milky thighs.

Fuck those people, these thighs are Soonyoung’s and Soonyoung's alone. Nobody can share with him. He's certainly not handing his precious existence over to Cheol. Fuck that shit.

"You, the maknae, you really wanna be the disappointment to this family? You want to see the look of disgust on his face when you admit to him what we are? How about the part where our parents find out and they kick us out of their own home? Ji, I will abandon you, too. And you know it."

These are empty words. These are words said by Soonyoung when he's in heat and choking Jihoon in bed, the kind of degrading talk that gets Jihoon off the fastest.

And this is why the boy is hard again, barely breathing and catching up but he's already ready for round two. "You're nothing but a warm mouth and a quick fuck to me. You're not even a rag doll. Or a sex slave, not even a fucking boy toy."

He tightens his hand around the pulse on Jihoon's neck, putting pressure at the jugular vein and Jihoon fucking drools, fucking sputters, throat tight and mouth dry _. Shit, this is so hot_ , he can't even feel his palms, losing strength in his arms. Jihoon feels like he's in heaven, half way through dying. Jihoon thinks he's in hell, on his way to indulge in the greatest sin he could ever commit.

"Just like a fucking onahole. You stay still. And I'll fuck you. I'll fuck into your tight little boy cunt and you're gonna take it like the good-for-nothing slut you are to me. It's going to burn. Like a bitch. But you won't move a damn hair in your body. Do you understand? Do you understand? Answer me. Should I strangle you tighter? Answer. Mhn?"

_God, honestly? Soonyoung is so hot._

"Y-Yeah." It could barely pass off as a syllable but Jihoon managed to croak out an affirmation and just as fast as Soonyoung lets go, Soonyoung pounds in the same time Jihoon gasps in for air, melding into a sound that was made purely out of pleasure.

Jihoon can't even differentiate what pain and pleasure is at this point.

Or what drowning and breathing even feels like.

All he knows is his ass is up as high as he can put it up in the air while his body is pinned down. The side of his face is burning because Soonyoung's hand is holding him down there. There's spit from his drooling collecting at the floorboard. Jihoon's eyes are rolled so far back, his vision is pitch black at this point.

His hands are raises and flailing, the sensation of something thick, long and hard poking in and out of his puckering hole too good to be true, he might as well pretend this is a dream.

Because when do you wake up thinking it's alright to have your older brother, who you grew up with in one household— when do you think it's okay to let a person so close to you in your whole life defile you into nothing but a sex object? To use you. To let a family member who's a year older than you treat you like his fuck toy? A boy who shares the same interests and parents as you? This boy who's supposed to be your best friend, doing what only boyfriends should be doing?

This big brother of yours, giving it to you like his cock was made to pound quick and deep inside of you.

Jihoon is definitely enjoying all of this. Morals aside, his knees are weak. Faint goosebumps spreading on places where it counts as he takes everything of Soonyoung, every last inch of him. "So thick! So huge, daddy is so huge. Give it to me, please?"

"Faster! Yes, yes— S-Soonyoung, come on."

"For fuck's sake, Jihoon— either I'm being too fast or I'm being too slow, pick a fucking pace!"

Soonyoung stops kneeling, hooks one leg to rest his feet on the floor and raises his hips on a different angle. He starts pounding back in, hands on Jihoon's waist to keep him from moving and keeping his ass up and open.

'Daddy, yes! There, like that! Oh, my god— you’re so good!"

Okay, at this point Jihoon admits he is being too loud and it's a bad idea to fuck just behind the front door because holy shit, their parents could be coming in any minute now. How long have they been fucking? It feels like hours. Seungcheol is coming home for dinner. He'll be back at seven, right? Seven pm. Jihoon is guessing it’s six pm, maybe even past that?

Fuck. He's moaning so loud but he's being spread open, so full and tight of Soonyoung's cock sliding in and out of him, he can't get enough of the friction, doesn't want the stroking and pressing in his prostrate to end. This just feels too much and at the same time never enough.

"Jihoonie, my little baby Jihoonie, taking it so nicely. This will teach you to never wear shorts to school again!"

"I won't! I promise! Never again! Just keep fucking me, please? Nobody can fuck me like you do! You're the best. Da-daddy's cock is the b-best!" Jesus, Jihoon. Now's not the best time to blush and feel flustered.

Soonyoung chuckles. He flips Jihoon over. He caresses his cheeks and says, "That's because I'm the only cock you ever had up your ass and it's gonna stay that way forever." Soonyoung states ever so softly, clearly lovestuck at how he stares at Jihoon. Pulling his cock out and replacing it with two fingers.

Jihoon grunts, eyes wide and blinking. So fucking cute.

His hands are in front of him, balled into fist. What a fucking baby.

He loves how Jihoon is legal in all of this.

Then he remembers he and Jihoon are actual brothers and Soonyoung just becomes defeated, arm blurring as he abuses Jihoon's prostrate. Soonyoung's other hand is gripping at his cock tightly, pumping it as fast as he could. He drinks in the visual of Jihoon mewling, fucking twitching and twisting and clawing at the floor boards, on his neck, pulling at his own air, back arching, chest rising up and down, his flat stomach rippling,

All of this, double up the speed.

Jihoon's truly a sight to see.

Soonyoung comes, strings of thick white semen in ropes as it lands on Jihoon's porcelain skin. Soonyoung's surprised at how so much sweat is layering Jihoon's skin but not a pore is in sight. Jihoon's skin is soft and smooth and flawless.

And now it's covered in Soonyoung's cum.

He kneels, over Jihoon's head and smears the last of his white semen over the surface of Jihoon's lips, adding a bit of shine to the gloss on the pink flesh that's now red from all the biting and sucking.

"Ah—" Jihoon spurts out semen for the second time, which is an understatement at just how many dry orgasms he probably had at how long the two were fucking. His face looks surreal, Soonyoung can't imagine a face that pure making expressions he's doing right now while sucking the head of Soonyoung's cock in like it's one huge thumb and Jihoon's some infant with an oral fixation.

Holy shit, note to self: buy Jihoon a pacifier.

See also: a ball gag.

He pulls mouth out of the limping thing, Soonyoung tries to will his cock to stay flaccid because if there's anything hotter than a Jihoon so untouched. It's Jihoon post-sex, wrecked and lifeless.

He leans in, completely going out of character as he kisses his younger brother on the lips, to his cheeks, peppering his tear-drenched face with kisses.

"You did so well, baby boy. So, so well. I'm so proud of you."

Jihoon closes his eyes, almost lazily, he adds a small grin as an answer.

"Thank you, daddy. Although I would have enjoyed it better if I had you cumming inside of me."

Soonyoung chuckles, pinching down Jihoon's ass. "Fucking brat, you want me to go back to daddy mode again or what?"

"N-No. I’m good, thanks—“ Jihoon adds a bit too fast and Soonyoung's expression softens, brushing his knuckles across the redness of Jihoon's cheeks.

He's truly a pretty, little thing and Soonyoung can't help feeling whipped.

"Tell me where it hurts, 'kay? I'll get you cleaned up."

Soonyoung checks the time, it's a quarter to seven. He hurries up with the clothes and carries Jihoon into the shower.

Just then, the knob to the front door twists open.

A male in a basketful uniform comes in, relocks the door and heads straight to the kitchen.

If the air in the room remains stuffy and smelling of sex, he says nothing.

He even takes out the bottle of Lysol from the cupboard and sprays it across the room, if anybody asks. He'll blame the fact he smells like the sun and a little bit of sweat. He pats the face towel hanging on his shoulder over his face as he opens the fridge to drink a bottle of pocari.

He makes his way over the bathroom to wash his face, bag forgotten on the living room couch when Soonyoung springs out of the door before he could even touch the knob.

"Oh, hey." Soonyoung looks roused up, face red— glowing, even. He's avoiding eye contact with Seungcheol, instantly shooting his hand up to run through his tangled hair. It sticks up at all the wrong places.

Which is funny because Soonyoung doesn't remember Jihoon putting his hands anywhere near Soonyoung's hair. Maybe his hair wasn't that messed up? Why did he reach up to comb it with his fingers? Fuck, he's looking so suspicious right now.

"Yo, you done with the bathroom?" It's not so much of a question as Seungcheol is already stepping in but an arm reaches out to grab at the knob, effectively blocking Cheol and closing it on them.

"Hoonie's showering, I was just taking a piss."

When Soonyoung disappears, that's only when Cheol hears the showerhead running.

 

 

This is Soonyoung.

You're probably wondering the same thing.

Was Jihoon this tainted on the inside as he is innocent-looking on the outside?

The answer is no.

And you're probably looking for an explanation from that answer, right?

The answer is still no.

Because at any angle you try to look at it, I'm the one at fault here. I'm the one who initiated, took the first move, carried out the plan and went through with it. Was it a ploy to get inside Jihoon's pants? Well, it was not always like that. It didn't start that way. Let me tell you a story.

Jihoon and I, now. We grew up with the same interest that separated us from Seungcheol. We both liked Japanese cartoons as a kid, or what Jihoon fights to call now: anime. Yeah, lame, right? Fuck you, you're wrong. Have you heard Jihoonie sing the theme song to Moonlight Angel? It's fucking breath-taking. I fucking love that boy to death, he's the fluffiest, softest thing I ever held my hands on.

But anyways, back to the story. Yeah, Jihoon and I. We would binge anime till 4am on a school day. Seungcheol would scold us at first but it became more of a chore to him and a tradition to me and Jihoon as time went by.

Until one day. It gets ridiculous and bear with me, hear me out. This is going to sound like I may be full of shit and think what you want because looking back, yeah - I might have been a dipshit. I was the cause of Jihoon's corrupted mind now that I think back behind it.

So we were watching ecchi anime, completely harmless. Can't even remember what the fuck the title of that show was but I pause and say, "I wonder what would happen when the protagonist actually trips directly into pussy instead of the girl's boobs."

Okay, like I said. Bear with me. Anime has some weird shit.

"You're so fucking gross, Soonyoung."

"But just imagine: Oops, sorry. I just tripped and landed on your coochie. Mind if I tried motorboating it?"

"Soonyoung, you motorboat tits, not a fucking vagina."

"But can you imagine!"

"No, hyung. I cannot imagine. _I cannot even fathom_. What even goes through your head?"

"But it does happen! Oh my god, there's this one hentai where—"

"What the fuck? hentai?"

Take note, I was in my second year of college. This happened not too long ago. Jihoon made it through years of high school without knowing what the fuck hentai is.

"What?"

"Hentai? Isn't that like, pervert in Japanese?"

"It's— what?"

Listen, are you still with me? Are you bearing all of this? Even I was shocked to hear this. Or you can pretend to be shocked. Whatever works.

Now, at this point. With the lights closed and the television the only thing pouring light into the room, I couldn't see the expression in Jihoon's face, but I took note of his fidgeting and he was showing signs of being uncomfortable. I took this a sign to drop the conversation, focus on the bouncing tits on screen that defied the works of gravity.

But here's the catch. Here's the catch. Jihoon answers me.

He puts his phone on my lap. I practically choke on air when he shows me the screen.

He could have searched this a long time ago, google has been around since my age.

(I'm not lying, google was established at year 1996. I just googled that. How meta).

All he had to do was do one quick search. Why now of all times? Why with me?

Did this kid really not know what the fuck hentai was? I can't— I couldn't believe it. Yeah, he had friends who were in the same wavelength as he was, had the likeminded strict parents we have. He had nice friends with even nicer influences. He had me and Seungcheol who were even better role models. We had many talents, brought home higher graded report cards. We were the perfect, cookie-cutter family you could ever ask for as a princess. Down to the white picket fences in the front yard to the three sons our working parents were beyond proud of.

I somehow believed Jihoon was telling the truth.

Or pretending. Like I said, he’s a smart kid. This is impossible.

Seungcheol had a few girlfriends. He never kept that a secret. It was a pretty heavy tradition in Korea that the son only ever introduces their girlfriends to his parents once they're super serious. And Seungcheol was the kind to introduce his girlfriend to mom and dad right away. At first I thought it was a ploy to get the girl to trust Cheollie into banging her. But that was never the case. When Sengcheol falls in love, it’s similar to a clingy, lovesick puppy and he just wanna show you off to everyone, including his friends and family.

What I'm pointing out here is that, we're fairly decent human beings. None of us were jerks, rebels, degenerates. A threat to society.

Maybe that's what spurred the evil inside me to do what I did.

I'm not fucking proud of it. Don't paint me as the fucking villain here.

And don't go victimizing Jihoon, either. I paid him my respects throughout the situation.

I just felt bad for Cheol we had to leave him out of this. He never kept secrets from us.

I'm not doing this to shit on our parents, either. I don't want to give you the wrong idea.

It sort of just happened. An experiment. Two college boys experimenting.

Hide the fact we're fucking siblings.

Pun not intended.

"Is that it?" Jihoon has his back facing me, his face turned as he flashes his eyes down at my lap. He had his chin tucked in his palm, posture slowed, an eyebrow raised.

I blink at my screen. It's a website. hentaihaven.org, the address on the browser reads.

Fuck.

Fucking fuck.

I nonchalantly nodded.

I lied. I didn't—  it wasn't— It didn't just sort of just happened. It wasn't an experiment, either.

This is sad and shameful for me to admit but I may have taken advantaged of Jihoon's innocence.

So instead of handing him back his phone, leaving him be to go jerk off to the new discovery he made in peace at his own bed in his own time, all alone and without a soul to bother his explorations.

I suggested to circle jerk.

No, fuck. Hear me out and stay with me.

It went a bit like this:

"Yep. This is it."

"Okay, thanks." Jihoon grabs the phone back from Soonyoung,

That is, until Soonyoung steals it from Jihoon and raises his arm away from the prying child.

"Hey, wait. Don't be a kill joy. Let me look through these videos."

"Soonyoung, what the actual fuck." For a tiny built like Jihoon, he makes up the lack of threat in his outer appearance for his personality. He immediately attacks before a suggestion has him pausing mid-headlock.

"Let's watch one."

"Huh?"

"You heard me, let's put one on now." Before Jihoon could protest, Soonyoung's already linking the television to his phone.

 

**Author's Note:**

>   * jihoon singing to moonlight angel's ost is real and it's [here](https://youtu.be/bjnzHrjF4LE?t=19s).
>   * fic heavily inspired from fella pure, if you love yourself, don't watch it.
>   * wanna take the time to thank meiji for encouraging me to write a real incest fic this time i hope ur cringing at this bc i am
>   * here's a photo of [hoshi](https://twitter.com/outofcontextsvt/status/812770762780184577) looking like he's getting head.
> 



End file.
